Red Eyes of the Sad, Lonely, Princess
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: VampireKnight crossover to FullMetalAlchemist. GreedxShizuka Hio. He never forgave her for taking away his humanity. Never frogave her for turning him into a...vampire. But he loved her anyways.


**I like odd pairings! Especially crossover ones! XD lol! GreedxShizuka Hio. You know, I like these two so much, I paired them up! Jajajajajaja! In my world, Greed was the human turned Vampire that the Pureblood caged princess fell in love with only to be hunted down by the Vampire Hunters society and killed. This is what I think happened to the human turned vampire and who he was. Yeah, I know, WTF-ness and stuff. But I AM the Girl in the Mental Hospital so it makes sense coming form me! XD **

**Now, GO READ MY ONE-SHOT CROSSOVER STORY! **

**Fullmetal Alchemist crossover to Vampire Knight (THE VAMPIRES DO NOT SPARKLE! YAY!)**

**Red Eyes of the Sad, Lonely Princess**

Red eyes…the color of blood…

A voice whispering sweetly as the woman who has those eyes smiles sweetly at him.

It makes him feel sick.

Her soft, elegant hands caressing his cheek as he glares at her. And of course, she smiles that damn sweet, gentle smile of hers, and pulls him into her embrace. Stiffening, he scowls at the beautiful woman in her lovely kimono. He could feel her cold breathe upon his neck, sending shivers up his spine. He could still remember those sharp fangs piercing his skin. Blood being drained out of him and, as he lied there, turning into the very same creature as the beastly woman, he saw her red eyes glowing down at him.

He never forgave her for that.

Never forgave her for turning him into a beast in human form that drinks blood.

Never forgave her for turning him into a _vampire._

But one day, when she proposed they escape the cage they were in and runaway together, he had been surprised. He never expected her to offer such a thing. But then again, he never expected to be captured by vampires after finding out they exist and becoming a _Pureblood's _favorite. Yet that didn't stop him from agreeing, since he didn't really have much of a choice.

He didn't expect to find himself falling in love with the woman who had taken away his humanity. Nor did he expect her to kiss him once they were free.

The feel of her sweet, delicate lips on his was breathtaking.

The world felt like it was spinning as they shared their kiss. It was enough to daze both of them as they pulled away and stared at each other. Their eyes met and it was then that they spoke lengths and volumes of feeling and words that cannot be exchanged through the mouth. They dare not break away, lest this be but a sweet and heart aching dream. It was when their lips locked again did they realize that this was no dream. This was reality.

The only problem with reality is that…it's cruel.

He stared into those red eyes and noted they held sadness and grief in them. Tears running down the lovely face that is hers and he felt the need to wipe them away. Smiling grimly, he reached out and wiped one tear away with his finger. The creaking from his body told him he didn't have much time left. That he was going to turn to ashes soon.

And it was then he realized he never told her his name. Though he knew hers, she never learned his.

How funny.

Her voice whispered softly in a begging manner, clutching on to his dying form.

"Please…don't leave me…"

Smiling sadly, he replied just as his hands crumpled away into dust.

"Sorry…"

And then, his whole world became black.

A cry of despair and anguished filled the air.

Sitting bolt right up, Greed panted hard as he clutched his head. Wincing from the dull pounding go through his mind, the humonculus laid back down groaned. Glaring up at the ceiling with his violet orbs and snarled.

"The hell…?" he muttered, rubbing his eyelids.

What was that just now?

A dream perhaps?

No, it was more like a memory….of a past life.

Frowning, Greed sat back up and rubbed his neck, hearing a satisfying crack and relaxed. The pounding in his head slowly began to fade away and he was left in the silence in the darkness of his room. Grumbling when seeing the sun hadn't risen yet in the early morning, the greedy man sighed.

"Man, what a pain…" he yawned.

Thinking back on the dream/memory, he furrowed his eyebrows before smiling a little sadly, closing his eyes.

"Shizuka…Hio…." He whispered softly, saying the name delicately and lovingly. He stopped and wondered but then shook his head.

No, he can't, see her in this world.

Because then, that would mean the Truth is being kind and generous to them. What a joke.

But it would be nice to see those red eyes again…if only for a moment.

The red eyes of the sad, lonely vampire princess locked in her cage. The very same vampire princess whom this greedy hearts wants more than anything.

If only...

FIN


End file.
